


Later. Fine

by walkingsclerosis



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, F/F, Fluff, High School, Kissing, The Owl House Beta Concept Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingsclerosis/pseuds/walkingsclerosis
Summary: Boscha is good girlfriend.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Later. Fine

**Author's Note:**

> It's a beta versions! 
> 
> Beta Willow - Wionna

The wait was unbearably painful, and Boscha forced herself not to move among her friends, who were waiting for the next gossip. Triclope rolled her eyes at Skara's mention of Blith's relationship with a human, and it was almost impossible to hear her clucking her tongue in the background. The athlete snorted, shaking her head apathetically, when she was called to a cafe to eat together. - "I have a meeting with my coach." - Ostentatiously donning her team captain's jacket, she nodded toward the exit. The girls shrugged and soon left the school building. - "Idiots" - Boscha giggled, sweating profusely from the excitement.

Triclope endured the whole day, there is no strength to restrain herself. She walked carefully past the teachers so that she could slip into the conservatory without being noticed. She walked quickly and confidently through the stuffy room and into a small room, closing the door softly behind her. 

Wionna was standing with her back to her, pouring something into a small flask with a serious look.Triclope held her breath and strode toward her, taking off her jacket as she did so, her shirt already wet with sweat, but it was okay. Boscha waited until the witch had put aside her experiments on plants, which by the way, are forbidden in school, and silently pulled the unsuspecting student by the green tie, directing her to the wall. Park involuntarily shuddered, the room became noisy for a moment, but silence instantly took its place. The girl's strong hand began to slowly twist the tie in her wrist, drawing it closer and closer to her, until the other hand was able to touch the blushing plant witch's cheek without much effort. Wionna tried to look into the blue eyes of the persistent Boscha, but something made her immediately look down at her lips. Park felt ashamed of her thoughts, and finally turned away. 

"Look at me" - Boscha pointed out sternly, adjusting her face in front of her. She carefully examined the witch's green eyes, and could feel her heavy breathing on her. 

Boscha slowly pushed Wionna back against the wall, then placed her free hand comfortably against her head. Wonna looked nervous. - "Boscha?" - she said, trying to sound calm. 

"Shut up". She knew she couldn't stand it, and with her eyes closed, Bosha leaned forward, gently covering the witch's lips with hers. 

They've been secretly dating for a little over a week, but it seemed like a lot more to Boscha. If one of Wionna's friends finds out about this, it will be bad for Boscha, and vice versa. Now Triclop leaned her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and ran her tongue over her lips, silently asking for permission to do more. Park lightly patted the insistent Boscha on the arm, refusing. Frustrated and still hungry, Boscha forced herself to break the kiss and look at the witch with sad eyes. 

"What happened? Are you all right?" 

"No, no, it's fine." - Wionna smiled the most sincere smile , - "I have to go home, it's been a long time, I'm sorry." 

" I'll give you a ride." - Boscha reached into her neck, beginning to kiss it shallowly. 

"They'll notice us." - Wiionne liked to be petted by such a kind Boche, but she really has to go now. - "Boscha, let's do it later." 

"Okay. Should I walk you out?" 

"No need, thank you." - triclope gave her a final kiss on the lips and took a deep breath. 

Later. Fine.


End file.
